


The Science of Chaos

by DrJohnHamishWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock - Freeform, people will probably be slightly out of character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJohnHamishWatson/pseuds/DrJohnHamishWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock runs off during a case and gets sick in an alley, and things only get more confused after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm not really the author type and this is only my second time writing something like this, so I apologize if it is horrible. Also, the chapter lengths are pretty inconsistent, so apologies for that as well.  
> UPDATE: I went back and changed this from present tense to past tense because it was really bothering me.
> 
> ******also, I don't really have much knowledge on the subject in this, so I also apologize for scientific inaccuracies

Sherlock had been acting quite weirdly the last few weeks. And John had begun to notice. He noticed her dozing off in the middle of the day, being slightly emotional when Donovan called her a freak once again, and she seemed to have gained a couple of pounds. 

At first, John was merely proud of himself for having noticed these things. He almost mentioned them to his flat-mate to show her that he was getting better at noticing and deducing. However, he soon began to simply worry. Is Sherlock okay? Why is she acting this way? John had a creeping thought in his mind as to what was ailing her, but he was so taken aback by it that he had never vocalized this suspicion. That is, until today.

The two were standing on the street, leaning over a set of footprints on the ground. 

"It seems that the perpetrator-" Sherlock stopped suddenly, covered her mouth and ran around the corner into an alleyway. John glanced at Lestrade who seemed just as shocked as him. John ran after her and found her vomiting behind a restaurant's dumpster. 

"Sherlock, are you okay?" 

"Ugh. Yes, I, I am fine" Sherlock straightened her back, wiped her mouth on her coat, and began to walk back to the street.

"No. No you're not. Don't act like you haven't noticed. Even _I_ have noticed, Sherlock. Something's the matter with you. I don't care what you want to do or if you feel fine. We are going to the hospital. Now." John said.

"John, really. Don't bother. I'm fine. Let's just get back to work." Sherlock replied. 

"No. I am going to bother. We are getting a cab and going." John demanded.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The cab pulled to a stop in front of the hospital. Sherlock angrily opened her door and stormed out. John apologetically thanked and paid the driver (Sherlock hadn't been the most friendly of passengers during the ride). They walked through the automatic doors and John guided Sherlock to the counter.

"Ummm, we need to see a doctor. My, uh, friend is not feeling well and I just want to make sure that she's okay." John told the woman behind the counter.

"Ok. Lucky for you the doctor is finishing his last scheduled appointment of the day. If you take a seat, the doctor will be with you shortly."

The two walked over the one of the couches in the waiting area and Sherlock dropped herself onto it.

"Sherlock, most people appreciate when others care about them."

"Well, I don't."

"Just accept that you are going to spend a few minutes making sure you're okay."

"John, you don't understand, I already-"

The door swung open. 

"Hi! I'm Dr. Shaw, and you are?"

"John Watson."

"And who's your, I presume, girlfriend?"

"Oh, um she's, we're not, well, yeah, she's Sherlock Holmes, but we are not together."

"My apologies. Please follow me back to the room."

* * *

 

30 minutes later, the two found themselves sitting in the doctor's office, waiting for Dr. Shaw to return. He had bombarded them with questions and a few tests, which included forcing an angry Sherlock to give blood and pee in a cup. Now, she sat with her arms crossed, staring at the ground with a scowl on her face.

"Sherlock, please cheer up. I'm sure you're fine. I just want to check."

"John, just listen to me-"

Doctor Shaw entered the room, staring at his clipboard.  

"Well, uh, Ms. Holmes... you're pregnant." He blurted out.

John jaw dropped and he stared at her. Her face was one of guilt and an odd innocence. 

Finally, she quickly said, "Ok, thanks." She stood and ran out of the room. 

John was barely aware of what is happening. He was staring at Dr. Shaw, stunned. 

Dr. Shaw turned to John. "Do you want to go after her?"

John was suddenly thrown back to reality. "Yeah, I should. Thanks, I guess."

John ran out of the room and into the waiting room, but Sherlock was nowhere to be found. He turned to the woman behind the counter who simply pointed to the front door. John began to sprint towards the glass door just as he saw Sherlock pulling away in a cab. He stopped. He realized that she was crying.

 

* * *

 John shuffled to the flat door, got out his keys, and opened the door. Upon entering, he found Sherlock in her pajamas curled up on the couch. He slowly walked over and sat next to her, assuming she was sleeping. John moved his had to pat her back, but stopped and left his hand hovering over her.

Sherlock suddenly spoke. "It's okay. You are allowed to touch my back."

"Oh, ok." John lowered his hand. "Do you want to talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"Well, um, the child inside of you."

"I already knew about that."

"What? You knew about that and you didn't tell me? What's wrong with you? I'm your flatmate. I care about you, I... I'm.." John trailed off.

"Yes, you're the father."

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure?"

"Well, you're the only person I've ever slept with, so, yes."

"But it was only once, when we were both drunk."

"Yes, John. I remember."

"What are we going to do, Lock?"

"Did you just call me Lock? Since when do you call me that?"

"Sorry, it just sort of slipped out. I'm not in the best mental state at the moment."

"Understandable, but you can call me that. It's okay."

"Seriously, what are we going to do? We can't handle a child! What if it gets into your chemicals? Where will we put it when we run off a 2 A.M. to go help Lestrade? How is this ever going to work?"

"I don't know how we will work it out, but I do know that I am keeping this child, whether you stay or not."

"Wait, you think that I would leave you?"

"Well, yes, maybe. You do seem quite concerned, and not at all excited, or happy."

"Lock, please. I would never leave, and especially not now." 

Sherlock sat up and leaned into John, shoving her face into his jumper.

John continued, "and of course I'm happy. It's just a lot to take in. Sherlock, no, don't cry, please."

John set his finger under her chin and lifted her face, which was covered in tears. John carefully ran his thumbs across her cheeks to dry them. 

"Sherlock, we are going to be okay. I'm going to go to bed, would it make you feel better to come with me?"

Sherlock silently nodded. 

"Okay, come on, let's go."

John took her hand and lead her to his room. She immediately lowered herself onto the bed and pulled the sheets over her. John decided to forgo changing into his pajamas and lay down next to her in his jumper and jeans. He slid himself under the covers and cautiously placed his arm around Sherlock.


	4. Chapter 4

John's eyes fluttered open and he looked over at Sherlock. 

_"So I guess that wasn't a dream. This is actually happening."_ He thought.

John wanted to get up, but Sherlock looked so peaceful and he knew that, especially given her current status, she needed to rest. So, he reached over to the nightstand, grabbed his phone, and sent a text to Sarah, letting her know that he was taking a sudden personal day, and that he apologized for the very short notice. He set his phone back on the nightstand and turned his gaze back to Sherlock. It was nice to see her without one of her usual faces and instead entirely calm. John leaned over and kissed her cheek, and soon fall back asleep.

* * *

 

"John? Are you awake?" Sherlock mumbled.

She felt John move behind her.

"I am now." John replied, tiredly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just that you're arm is over me and I can't really get up without moving it."

"It's fine" John said, moving his arm. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"You don't have time to make breakfast, you have to go to work."

"I already told them I'm taking a personal day when I woke up about an hour ago."

"Alright then. I'll have eggs and toast I guess."

"Coming right up."

* * *

"Here you go." John said, setting a plate of food in front of Sherlock and sitting in his chair at the kitchen table.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. It's the least I can do since I'm at least half responsible for the mess that we are in."

'"Uh, John?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss my cheek this morning?"

"Wait, you weren't asleep?"

"No, John, you type fairly loudly."

"Crap. Well, I'm not really sure, I just sort of did it. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry, you did nothing wrong. I don't mind. Well, I would have a couple months ago, but now I don't."

"What do you mean 'now you-"

John was interrupted by harsh knocking on the door. He stood, walked to the door, and swung it open.

"Lestrade, what are you doing here?" John asked.

"I just want to make sure that you guys are alright and it felt weird to just ask over text."

Sherlock walked over, "I'm fine. We're fine." 

"Well then why were you vomiting in an alley yesterday? That doesn't seem very 'fine' to me." Lestrade remarked.

Sherlock paused. "I don't know. Do you have any new leads on the case?"

"Yes, but if you're ill..."

"We'll meet you out front in ten minutes."

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

John and Sherlock are now standing in an abandoned warehouse with almost the entirety of The Scotland Yard, all of whom know about what happened yesterday, on the crime scene that is.

John quickly pulls Sherlock off to the side.

"Sherlock. What are we going to do? We can't tell them. But also, please try to be careful, and don't strain yourself." He whispers.

"Of course, John."

Sherlock walks back over to Lestrade and John sees Donovan strolling towards him.

"So, what's wrong with the freak?" She asks.

"Nothing, she's fine. Just leave her alone."

"It doesn't sound like nothing, John. If I were you, I'd pack my bags and get out of that flat of yours, she could be contagious, and I don't mean the vomiting."

"Just shut up, Sally. I'm not leaving! I never will, okay? Why can't you understand? Sherlock's not a freak, she's smart and talented, and you're just jealous!" John screams, and echoes throughout the building.

As he realizes how loud he was, he slowly turns and faces the other officers, who are staring at him strangely. He looks over at Sherlock who is half-smiling, half-laughing. Now it is John's turn to run off.

* * *

Sherlock returns back to the flat ten minutes after John, who is now sitting on the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Lock. I didn't mean to scream like that. I'm just so sick of her."

"John, I appreciate it, just like I appreciate you taking me to the hospital yesterday."

"But what if everyone figures it out? What if they piece it all together from what I said and from you vomiting?"

"So what? Isn't it a social expectation to be nice to pregnant women?" 

"I suppose so."

"See, everything's fine."

"Not exactly, you never finished what you were saying at breakfast. What do you mean you don't mind now?"

"I don't know, John. I'm not good at explaining my feelings. I just, I feel like I'm okay with being, no, more like I want to be, near you and around you. I don't know how to explain it, I don't know what it means."

John stared are her with wide eyes. He got onto his feet and approached her. 

"You stupid git, you should have told me."

John softly placed his lips onto hers. 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock pulled herself away.

"Wait, do you feel the same way?"

"Of course I do, you twit."

"What does it mean? What do you call it?"

"Love."

"Oh. Is this what love is?"

"For me it is, Lock."

"I think it is for me too."

John smiled and placed his hand on her stomach.

"We are going to be okay."

* * *

The next week was a blur of cases, kisses, and cuddling. Sherlock began to sleep in John's bed nightly.

They were laying in bed, both refusing to get up and get ready for the day. 

"John, we need to tell someone."

"About which part of all of this?"

"At least one part of it."

"Who are you wanting to tell?"

"Probably Mycroft."

"Why would you want to tell him? I thought you two can't stand each other."

"Yes, but you have to admit that it's surprising that he doesn't already know."

"I suppose so. But how do you think he'll react?"

"Most likely poorly. He doesn't always seem it, but he is fairly protective of me. Once he found out that a boy in my grade fancied me and threatened to ruin his transcript if he hurt me."

"Wow. Maybe telling him isn't the best idea."

"We could tell mummy and dad, but they won't be too pleased with me being pregnant out of wedlock."

"Well then let's change that."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Let's get married. Then people can't judge."

"You're actually crazy."

"No, I'm crazy for not asking you sooner. So?"

"You prat, of course I'll marry you. When are you planning on having this wedding?"

"Now, let's go."

"We don't have a license, and they take fifteen days to get."

"I guess we have to tell Mycroft then."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock reached her hand out and knocked on the door. She and John stood and waited for a response. Soon, the door opened, and Mycroft stood in the doorway.

"Yes, sister?"

"We need your help." She replied.

"Please, come in and sit."

They walked into the luxurious living room and sat on the couch, while Mycroft sat on the chair opposite it.

"So what is this problem of yours?"

Sherlock sighed. "I'm pregnant with John's child."

John merely added, "yeah..."

"Oh." Mycroft plainly remarked.

Sherlock continued, "We need a marriage license, as soon as possible."

"So you too are together, as well?"

"Yes, it has all sort of happened quickly." John responded. 

"Sherlock, you do realize that Mummy won't approve?"

"I don't really care at this point. There isn't really any going back."

"Alright. I'll have it sent over later today."

John and Sherlock stood and began to leave.

As John passed by Mycroft, Mycroft whispered "Don't even think about breaking her heart."

John nodded understandingly and exited the home.

"Well, Lock, that went better than expected."

"He's probably freaking out now. He isn't one to express his emotions in front of others, especially not me."

"Whatever, let's go to lunch."

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later, the couple was sitting in Angelo's.

"John, I don't want to eat."

"Lock, you have to. There is a child growing inside of you."

"Fine, I'll eat, but only for the child."

"Not for me?" John asked sarcastically. 

"Maybe a little bit for you too." Sherlock added, grinning.

* * *

 

After lunch, they headed back to the flat and arrived just as a town car pulled up. Sherlock calmly walked up to the window and stretched out her hand. The window rolled down and an envelope was passed to her.

"Thank you." She told the mystery deliverer. 

The car left and Sherlock and John walked off and entered the building, and then their flat.

"Do you want to go now, John?"

"If you do."

"Am I supposed to wear a dress?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Yeah, I don't really want to. Let's just go."

They exited the flat and hailed a cab.

"The courthouse please." John directed the cabbie.

They sat in the back of the cab, both shaking their legs and fidgeting with their hands. 

They soon arrived and jumped out of the cab.

"You're sure you want to do this, right, Lock?"

"How could I not be?"


	8. Chapter 8

Three hours later, the newlyweds were laying in bed, with John's arm draped over Sherlock once again.

"Sherlock, darling, are you crying?"

"No, I'm trying not to laugh."

"Why would you be laughing?"

"Because. Two weeks ago, I didn't even know that I was pregnant, let alone you knowing, and now we are taking our honeymoon by napping on your bed."

John chuckled. "Yeah, I guess it is sort of crazy. I don't regret it though."

"I'm glad, but I don't know if you'll feel that way later."

"What are you on about? I love you so much more than I could ever tell you." 

"That's sweet, but I'm me. Everyone always leaves. They say that they can handle it, but they always have a time limit."

"Lock, I've stayed this longed, haven't I? And I just married you, I think that's a pretty clear sign that I'm staying."

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. I know I'm bad at expressing myself, and I seem really uncaring, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Even better than your mind?"

"Even better than that."

* * *

 John awoke as the sun started to pour through the window. He opened his eyes and looked over at the clock. 8:00 A.M. John sighed and realized there's a weird weight on his chest. He looked down and found Sherlock using him as a pillow. John laughed and pushed her hair out of her face, causing her eyelids to flutter.

"Oh, sorry, honey."

"It's fine. What are we up to today?"

"I have to work, sadly. I need to leave soon, but I'll be home by four. We should go buy rings when I get home."

"How conventional."

"At least one part of our relationship should be conventional."

"I suppose so."

"Well, I've got to get up. Don't tell anyone while I'm gone, alright."

"I promise."

* * *

John opened the flat door, entered, and walked over to Sherlock, who was sleeping draped across her chair. John smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"Lock, I'm home."

"Mmm. M'k. I'll get up."

"We need to go. I already have a cab waiting outside."

Sherlock sat up and wiped her eyes. She stood and hugged John. 

"Let's go."

They left the flat, descended the stairs, and exited the building. John slid his hand into Sherlock's as they entered the cab. 

"Can you please take us to the nearest jewelry shop?" John asked.

"Sure, mate. It's about ten minutes from here."

The ride was quiet as John and Sherlock sat in the back, holding hands and leaning on each other.

"We're here."

"Thank you." John said as they left the cab and he paid the driver.

John turned back to Sherlock and they walked towards the door. 

"Do you have any idea what type of ring you want, Lock?"

"Not really. I'm not really one for sparkles."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sure they'll have something you like."

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock stood over the counter, closely examining the variety of flashy jewelry in front of her. John stood next to her with his hand resting on the small of her back. He could sense her discomfort and confusion.

John turned to the sales person behind the counter, ''Do you have anything less, I guess, girly?''

The saleslady scrunched her face in confusion. ''Well, we do have one made of a black metal with a red stone."

Sherlock quickly lifted her head in interest. "Could I see it?"

The sales lady walked to the other side of the store with the couple following her closely.

"Here."

John turned his gaze to Sherlock, whose face had lit up in excitement. 

"I think we'll take it. And I'll take the matching black band there."

Miraculously, the display bands both fit them almost exactly.

Sherlock spent the entire cab ride home staring at her hand and adjusting the ring. John simply watched her do so.

"You're so adorable, Lock."

"Shut up." She replied, with a sarcastic anger.

When they arrived home, they entered the flat and flopped onto the couch.

"John, I'm exhausted."

"Well then let's go to bed."

"I'm too tired to walk upstairs to your room."

"Well let's just sleep in your bed."

"Alright."

* * *

The next morning, the two are awoken by a loud knocking, and then the opening of their front door. John and Sherlock looked at each other, slowly stood, and exited Sherlock's room. They walked past the kitchen, turned the corner, and saw Lestrade standing there with Mrs. Hudson. 

Mrs. Hudson looked at them apologetically. "I'm sorry dearies, I couldn't stand the knocking anymore, so I came and let him in."

She then turned and left the room. Sherlock and John looked to Lestrade who stared back at them quizzically. "Do you two just both come out of the same-"

"Why are you here, Gavin?" Sherlock quickly asked, attempting to change the subject. 

"Uh, whatever. We have a body." 

"We'll be out in a few, Graham."

Lestrade shook his head in both confusion and acceptance and then exited the flat, closing the door behind him. 

"Well, that was awkward." John stated.

"Yeah. We best be getting ready. If we take too long, we might give him other ideas."

The two both headed off to their separate rooms, changed, and met back in the kitchen. 

"Well, then, let's head off." John said, and they exited the flat together. 

"Where are we off to, Geoff?" 

"Just a few blocks over. A restaurant owner found the body in one of the crates of food he had delivered this morning."

The three entered a cab and drove to the crime scene. 

"Here we are, you guys." Lestrade commented. 

They all stepped out of the cab and walked over to where the rest of the Scotland Yard was standing, peering into a wooden crate. 

"Oh, yay, the freak's here." Donovan remarked.

John sneered at her and followed behind his wife. He suddenly realized that they need to be extremely careful in order to hide this fact from their peers. John looked down and saw that he was still wearing his ring. He quickly removed it and shoved it into his pocket. 

"John, could you hold my coat, I don't want to get food on it."

"Sure, Lo- Sherlock."

Lestrade shot John another look. John outstretched his hand and grabbed the coat as Sherlock handed it to him, aware that Lestrade was watching them closely. 

"Sherlock," Lestrade questioned slowly," why is there a ring on your finger?"

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sherlock whipped her hand behind her back. "Umm..."

Donovan strolled over, quizzically examining the situation. "Wow, what's got the freak all tongue-tied?

A smile stretched across Lestrade's face. "It appears as though Sherlock's got herself a boy toy."

"Shut up, Lestrade!" Sherlock exclaimed.

Donovan looked up at Sherlock as though her world had just been made. "The little freak's sucked someone into the vortex? The poor soul. What did you do, drug'm?"

"No." Sherlock whispered.

Donovan turned her attention to John. "Did you know about this? Did you sit by and let her ruin someone's life? I told you not to stay close to her and you went and let some other poor chap make the same mistake as you!"

John looked up at Donovan as if to say 'you sure about that?'. He reached his hand in his pocket, grabbed the ring, and held it up, all while maintaining eye contact with Donovan. "Yeah, I did know. C'mon Lock, we're leaving." John strode over, grabbed Sherlock's hand. Sherlock smirked at the detectives and followed John down the street. The two marched down the block, when they were around a block away, Sherlock spun around and smugly yelled, "By the way, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

John slammed the flat door shut. He leaned against it, and slid down until he was sitting on the ground against the door. "Uhhhhh"

John lifted his head and saw Sherlock running into her room. He quickly stood and ran after her. John sprinted through the doorway and was greeted with his wife curled up on her bed, bawling her eyes out. 

"No, no, please, Lock."

"Why do they have to ruin everything?"

"I don't know, sweetie."

"They're never going to let it go. Everything was going right, why can't they just let me have the things that make me happy?"

"I make you happy?"

"Of course you do, John. You fix everything."

"No I don't."

"What do you mean? You've basically saved me from myself everyday that I've known you. You're my new drug."

John smiled and sat down beside her. Sherlock looked up from the bed and adjusted herself so that her head was resting on John's lap.

"Look at this." Sherlock says, rubbing her stomach, "I'm huge."

"Lock, you can barely even tell. I would say that's evident in the fact that the whole of the Scotland Yard didn't notice, but we know that they're not the best at noticing."

"Yeah," Sherlock giggled. 

The two turned their heads as the door slowly opened and Lestrade cautiously entered the room.

"Um, Mrs. Hudson let me in again," He said, pointing backwards.

Sherlock frowned, "I'll have to tell her not to do that."

"Look, Sherlock, we're really sorry. You have to understand that we're all pretty shocked about this."

"Oh shut up, Gavin, don't act like I haven't heard you making bets with the other detectives as to when John and I would 'finally come to our senses.'"

"That doesn't mean that any of us really thought that it would happen. Wait, have you been crying?"

"Of course I have, you git. I do have feelings, you know."

"Sorry, you're just usually very skilled in hiding them so sometimes I forget." 

"Well, please don't forget again."

"I'll try." Lestrade assured her. He then turned his attention to John. "So, mate, you're gonna be a father?"

"Looks like it." John replied with a smile.

"How did this all happen, I mean- just how?" Lestrade attempted to articulate.

"Well, we got drunk one night, later found out that Lock is with child, and got married yesterday. Not the most conventional of timelines, but we've never been much for convention anyway."

"You call her Lock?" Lestrade asked, "I heard you do it at the crime scene, but I didn't think it was a common occurrence."

"Only John can call me that."

"I know SHERlock," Lestrade said, emphasizing the first syllable. "You two are so adorable."

"Only John can call me adorable."

"You call her adorable?" Lestrade asked, his voice getting higher in pitch. "I seriously can't take this much cuteness."

"Thanks for the support, Lestrade" John added.

"John, this means we need to have a stag night. You cannot deny me this."

"Ugh, fine, but nothing inappropriate. I am married now."

"Alright, that's a fair compromise. We'll go out on a pub crawl tomorrow night. I'll invite the other Yarders."

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"John, I invited my parents over for lunch."

John stumbled with his mug. "I'm sorry, you what?!"

"We have to tell them at some point."

"Well, yes, but you could have given me some warning! When are they coming?"

"Three hours."

"Oh, gosh. This makes it all seem so real."

"Yes, John. I know. Even _I_ still can't really process all of this."

"What if they hate me?"

"Why would they ever do that?"

"Well, there is the fact that in one day I'm meeting them for the first time, telling them that I got their daughter pregnant, and that I then proceeded to marry her without asking."

"Oh, yeah."

* * *

"Hello, mummy. Hello dad." Sherlock said, swinging the door open.

The two entered the room. 

John quickly walked over. "Hello, nice to meet you. I'm John."

"We've heard so much about you." Sherlock's mum responded. 

"Mummy, dad, please sit." Sherlock says, sitting herself down at the kitchen table. Her parents and John soon followed her.

"Darling, are you okay?" Sherlock's father asked.

"Well, um..." Sherlock looked down and fidgeted with her hands. Then, she quickly lifted her left hand.

Her parents turned their gaze back and forth between their daughter and each other for an awkward amount of time. 

"Are you? When did? I don't..." Sherlock's mum started.

"Yes, mummy. I'm married."

"To whom?"

John moved his gaze towards her, looking fairly guilty. "Hi, hello, that would be me."

Sherlock's father looked towards John and calmly stated, "Oh, then okay."

"You aren't mad that I married your daughter?"

"Of course not! Surprised? Yes. Mad? No. My wife and I were both wondering when you would come to us to ask, what with how Sherlock gushes about you."

"Father, you're embarrassing me!" Sherlock said like a child, refusing to make eye contact with John. 

"Oh, don't act like you don't do it."

"Father, there is more. I'm with child."

Sherlock's parents seemed struck with pure joy. 

"Aww! Honey! Congratulations, you two." Sherlock's mom squealed.

* * *

"Well, that went much better than planned. Your parents seem to like me."

"Are you kidding? They love you, but not more than I do."

"You've gone so soft, Lock." John joked.

"I know, and it's all your fault."

"I accept all blame."

"I could sue, you know."

"No you couldn't!"

"Haven't you met my dear brother?"

"Okay, okay, you could."

"Do you have to leave with Lestrade?" Sherlock whined.

"Sadly, yes. Though I'd much rather stay here with you."

Just as he said this, there was a knock on the door. He walked over and opened it morosely. 

"Let's just get this over with, Lestrade." John said. 

The two began to leave, with Sherlock shutting the door behind them. John quickly turned and kissed Sherlock on the cheek. 

"I'll be back soon, Lock. Promise me you'll stay out of trouble."

"Promises are so boring, John."

* * *

"Sherlock, I'm home!" John said, entering the flat. 

Sherlock was sitting on her chair, making no acknowledgement of John's presence. John walked over slowly.

"Lock, are you okay?"

Sherlock said nothing and simply lifted her hand and pressed something into John's hand.

John looked down and realized that he was holding a sonogram.

"Sherlock, did you go without me?"

"John, we're having twins." Sherlock said, as if trying not to fall apart. 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

John closed his eyes and breathed deeply. "Did you learn the genders?"

"I have them in an envelope. I haven't opened it yet."

"It's okay. We'll be okay." John said, still breathing deeply.

"Will we, John? Will we really?"

"Sherlock, for the rest of my life I will always make sure that you are okay."

"I still don't understand why."

"Well, I don't understand why you settled for a stupid git like me." John teased.

Sherlock buried her face into her hands. "I don't want to talk about it. I sound so sentimental when I do."

"That's because you are."

"No, I refuse. Speaking of sentiment, I believe we still need to tell Mrs. Hudson about our situation."

"Ugh, even _I_ don't want to deal with that much sentiment."

* * *

"Dearies, why did you call me up here? You better not have messed up the walls again." Mrs. Hudson worried.

"Mrs. Hudson, we got married..." John started.

"...and I'm pregnant..."

"...with twins." John finished.

Mrs. Hudson lifted her hands to her face in excitement. "I knew it! I knew from the moment you two moved in! I'm so happy for the two of you!"

"Thank you," John replied.

"Do you know the genders?"

Sherlock answered, "We have them in an envelope. We haven't looked yet."

"Dearies, if you need help with anything, anything at all, just ask." 

"As for help, we have no idea where to start with names." John replied.

"Of course, I have a book of names. I'll go get it."

* * *

"Are you ready, John?"

"Yes."

Sherlock gently opened the envelope. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and slowly unfolded it.

"John, we're having one of each."

"A boy and a girl?"

"Yep," Sherlock responded, tearing up."

"No, Lock, don't cry. What's wrong, dear?" John swiftly pulled her into his arms and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"It feels too perfect."

"That's because it is. No matter what others say, this is going to be perfect. Just like you."

"John, stop it." Sherlock responded,  trying not to smile.

"No. I will never pretend to not be utterly, madly in love with you."

"Nor I, you."

"Do you want to look in the book Mrs. Hudson brought up?"

"Yes, but I must warn you that I will find most names boring."

"I would expect nothing else."

"Can we read it in bed? I tired and freezing."

"Of course."

* * *

 

Hours later, the two were still sitting in Sherlock's bed, pouring over the baby name book.

"John, there all so boring."

"I know, honey."

"John, would it be weird to name our children after scientists or such?"

"Slightly. I'll tell you what, we can do that with their middle names."

"It's a deal." Sherlock agreed, returning her attention back to the book.

 


	13. Chapter 13

A two months later, the two were returning home from lunch. They were walking hand in hand up the stairs towards their flat. John unlocked the door and swung it open.

"SURPRISE!" 

They stood in shock as their friends and family stood in their flat, smiling.

Sherlock turned and gave John a look as if to say " _We should not have told Hudson."_

 _"Sherlock, just act as though you're happy"_ John 'responded'.

Sherlock reluctantly threw on a fake smile as John pulled her into the room.

"Thank you all!" John said.

Sherlock quickly turned as she felt John's hand being ripped from hers. She saw a blonde woman dragging him into her own room. 

"John?" Sherlock started, but was cut off by Mrs. Hudson.

"Were you surprised, dearie?"

"Of course."

"You're just lying, aren't you? You know everything."

"Well, I've been slightly distracted lately. If you don't mind, I must check on my husband."

Sherlock turned and walked towards her door. She heard the blonde woman angrily berating John. Sherlock could stand it no longer and entered the room.

"John? Are you okay?"

The blonde woman looked towards her. "And, you! I bet this is all just some sick experiment. Or you're just trying to make my brother stay with you because he's the ONLY person who's ever dealt with you for more than a day!"

"Excuse me?" Sherlock asked. 

"Harry, stop it!" John shouted. 

"I'm just trying to protect you!"

"All you're doing is insulting the woman I love!"

"But do you really love her?"

"I married her didn't I? And I'm staying, aren't I?"

Harry slumped onto the bed. "I'm sorry, John. I just can't believe you didn't tell me. Did you ever plan to?"

"Of course, I just knew that this would happen when I did."

"Sherlock, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean any of those things! I'm just really overwhelmed."

"It's fine, really. I've heard worse. You're forgiven."

"Thank you. Well, this truly isn't the best way to make a first impression with your sister-in-law."

"No, not really," Sherlock laughed.

* * *

An hour later, the two were sitting on the couch, surrounded by diapers, clothes, bottles, pacifiers, two cribs, a double stroller, and much more.

Mrs. Hudson blurted out, "Names! We want names!"

John and Sherlock looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. _"What will it hurt?"_   they both think.

John spoke first, "Well, after much consideration, for our daughter, we decided on Callie Curie Watson-Holmes,"

Sherlock continued, "and for our son, Emmett Edison Watson-Holmes. John and I do acknowledge that they're slightly a mouthful."

The room filled with "awws".

"Dearies, they're so perfect. They sound just like your children should."

"Thank you," Sherlock responded, while moving herself so that she was pressed against John, her arm wrapped around his back.

John continued to accept congratulations from the rest of the guests as many of them began to leave. In the end, only the couple, Lestrade, and Molly were left.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

Molly shifted her focus to Sherlock. "So, how are you doing?"

"Normal. All my life I've been called a freak and I finally feel normal. It's refreshing."

John smiled and leaned over to kiss her temple. "You've always been normal, Lock. Other people just refused to see it."

Sherlock's cheek started to become pink and she buried her face in her hands. "Stop it, John. You're so embarrassing."

Molly interrupted the two. "I'm so happy for you guys. Ok, Sherlock, since you're about to have zero free time, I am insisting that we do a girls' day out."

Sherlock grimaced slightly. "That really doesn't sound like me..." 

"Come on! We have to! We never hang out! We can call it something else if you like. We can call it a relationship information-gathering day."

"That sounds strange too, but I'll go with you. I know that John will pester me for days if I don't."

"Yay! I'll come over tomorrow around noon." 

Molly and Greg left shortly afterwards. As the door shut, Sherlock turned her head to John who sat on the opposite side of the couch. 

John shook his head and bit his lip, attempting to hold back a smile.

"What?" Sherlock questioned.

John moved so that he sat directly next to Sherlock, their thighs touching. 

"What are you doing, John?" Sherlock asked, almost laughing.

John raised his hand and placed it on Sherlock's cheek.

"Do I have food on my face?"

"You're such an idiot." John replied as he leaned forward and lightly pulled Sherlock towards him. Their lips met and John moved his hand to the back of Sherlock's neck. Sherlock seems quite taken aback at first, but quickly caught up and placed her hands on John's hips. John pulled back and began gently kissing Sherlock's neck. He stopped when he felt the hands on his hips dropped and a weight plopped onto his shoulder. He put is hands on Sherlock's shoulders and lifted her off of himself. 

"Asleep. Of course. You never used to sleep, and now you sleep while kissing." 

He stood and softly adjusted Sherlock so that she was laying on the couch. He walked to he bedroom, grabbed a blanket, returned, and placed it over her. He then lay down on the floor next to the couch because he didn't feel like leaving her and knew that he couldn't sleep without her near.


	15. Chapter 15

John awoke the next morning and found himself covered in a blanket. He turned to his left and saw Sherlock sleeping beside him on the floor. He moved his face forward and kissed her until she woke up.

"Good morning, Lock."

"Hello. Sorry about last night. These babies make me so tired all the time."

"It's all right. I have to ask, why are you laying next to me on the floor."

"Well, I woke up around 1 A.M. and felt like I couldn't fall back asleep without you next to me like you usually are. I figured that was why you were on the floor and not in either of our beds, so I moved."

"I love you."

"Of course."

John rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Ha." He said mockingly. "Get up and get ready for your female fun day."

"Fine, but only if you make breakfast."

"I was already planning on it."

The two both stood and walked to their respective locations. 

* * *

About ten minutes later, Sherlock emerged from her room to find John sitting at the table with breakfast set out before him.

"Lock, I don't mean to be rude, but didn't you wear that same outfit yesterday, and last night technically?"

"None of my clothes fit me, John. I am huge."

"Shut up, you're gorgeous. You can wear one of my jumpers and go shopping with Molly today."

Sherlock walked back into her room, found John's oatmeal colored jumper and changed into it, leaving on the pants she was already wearing. She let out a sigh of contentment, which she was taken aback by. Her brain scanned her environment for any stimuli that could have caused her change in mood. Finally, her eyes moved down to the jumper. _Hmm,_ she thought as she moved her face downward. As she got closer she realized that the jumper smelled just like John. Not just John, her John. Her John that smelled like tea and honey and medical equipment. She smiled, bunched the jumper up in her hands and brought it up to her nose. She stood their inhaling the smell of her amazing John, no- her amazing husband John. 

John had waited at the table for Sherlock, but eventually gave up and ate his breakfast before it became cold. He stood and walked towards the door of Sherlock's room.

"Are you okay, Lock?"

No reply.

He slowly opened the door to find Sherlock with her face buried in the jumper she was wearing. John's face scrunched up with adoration. She had her back to the door and hadn't seen him, so he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"Huh?" Sherlock practically gasped.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to frighten you. You just looked so cute. I must ask though, why are you smelling my jumper? Is it not clean?"

"It's fine. It just smells like you. It makes me feel better."

John stood on his tip-toes and kissed Sherlock's cheek lightly.

"I still can't believe that people say that you aren't human. You're the most human person I know."

 

 

 


End file.
